Trick's, Truth's and Dare's
by tonoavailxoxo
Summary: One-Shot! Bella leaves with Charlie to Port Angeles, Emmett and Alice have an idea that leads to Truth or Dare. Edward bites a piece of bread, Bella comes home and see's the bread.. Doesn't the bread have venom? Will she eat or is it an evil trick?


"EDDIE

**A/N: HELLO! As you know, I just came back from the Philippines… (If you read my Camp Rock story) and while I was there, twilenight of blogspot asked me to be her opinionate/r in her story Bursting Into Flames and I gladly agreed. So we've been working on it for quite awhile, and well, that's what's kept me busy. She's finished it quite a bit, but she's planning to do a sequel and during my break I made this one shot of an idea me and her got in our heads. Hopefully, you'll like it. XD**

Edward's POV.

"EDDIE!!" I heard a booming voice call from downstairs and I slapped my forehead.

"Will you _please_ refrain from calling me that vile name?!" I growled.

"EDDIE COME UP HERE!" Emmett called again.

I rolled my eyes and didn't move an inch.

"EDDIE!!" That was it.

I ran up to his room and tackled him to the floor, punching him wherever I could.

"YOU. WILL. STOP. CALLING. ME. THAT!" I said in between punches.

"Alright! Alright!" He said raising his hands as I stood up. "Jeez, I just wanted to play Truth or Dare Eddi—ward…" He snickered.

"No, Emmett." I started to walk out the door when Alice popped in with a huge smile on her face.

"I think Emmett's right. While Bella's with Charlie in Port Angeles, we could have a little more fun by playing Truth or Dare!" she was bouncing now.

"Alice…" I warned.

She shook her head and pulled me by the wrist to the middle of the room. "Jasper! Rosalie! Come here! We're playing Truth or Dare!" she called.

I sighed and shook my head. Rosalie and Jasper stepped in the room and we all sat down in a circle.

"Who starts?" Alice asked.

Emmett raised his hand and waved it violently in the air "Oh, oh! Me, me, me! I thought of it in the first place!"

"Fine." Alice pouted but agreed.

"Ok, Ok, Ok…Ummm…Eddie!" Emmett chose me and I growled "Dare."

"I mean, Edward, yeah, Edward…Ok, I dare you to…bite a piece of any food you can find in the house!" he grinned evilly.

"You are a sick man, Emmett." I got up as Emmett followed me downstairs. I opened the fridge and found a stack of bread in there. I raised an eyebrow. _Was Esme shopping for things lately?_ I shrugged it off and picked one up. Emmett was snickering as I bit my lip, staring at the dreadful food. I opened my mouth and bit a piece, hastily placing the bread on a plate and ran up to my room to spit the food out. Emmett was there, blocking my way.

"Ah, ah, ah…swallow, little Eddie." He said as I shook my head. "Swallow it, Edward." He growled. I sighed internally and gulped it down. It tasted HORRIBLE!!

"GAAH!" I yelled and took in breaths that I didn't really need. "That's a good boy!!" I heard Emmett compliment me, hitting me hard on the back. I growled. He lifted me by my collar and dragged me off to his room where we sat down.

"Did he eat it?" Rosalie smirked.

"Well, what do you think?" Emmett laughed, raising me as I mumbled incoherently.

He set me down beside Alice who was giggling madly and I rolled my eyes. "Ok, then, Alice, Truth or Dare?" she instantly stopped giggling and bit her lip. She started zone out into the future, I was about to tackle her, but she stopped and started to giggle again.

"Dare," she bit her lip.

"Ok, I dare you to…" I was going to choose, jump off a cliff with your latest fashion clothes on, but then I had a snap decision, "Burn all your clothes…" I grinned madly.

Alice gasped and shook her head grabbing my shirt and throwing me over her side and to the other again and again, making smashing noises saying "NO! NO!" as she threw me back and forth. "JASPER!" I yelled frantically and Jasper calmed Alice down who threw me to the other side of the room and started stomping her foot.

Jasper was at her side, soother her and she glared at me I looked down at my shirt and saw it ripped in slashes. I groaned and zipped my jacket up, too lazy to go and change. Alice pouted but stomped to her room, Emmett following to see if she'd really burn her clothes. Alice was screaming profanities at me in her head and I immediately blocked her thoughts.

After a while, Alice was back pulling the ends of her hair as Emmett was rolling into the room, laughing his head off. "You—" he gasped, "You should have seen her face! It was priceless!" he laughed and we joined him. Rosalie was laughing the loudest and Alice glared at her, "Fine, Rosalie, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she answered quickly.

"YOU'RE NO FUN ROSE!" Alice screamed and for once, Emmett looked scared and shifted closer to Jasper, away from Alice. "Fine, tell me then Rose, who was the one that _really_ trashed the Volvo with eggs and tissue?" she smirked.

I growled. "SOMEONE DID WHAT?!" I yelled and Emmett and Rosalie slouched, shrinking back to the walls of the room.

"We did…" Emmett and Rosalie said in small, squeaky voices. I was about to kill them one the door bell rang and the door opened as I heard a voice say, "Eddie? I'm home… Well, not really at home but…Ooo! Bread! I'm starving!" I gasped and so did the rest of the family.

"Didn't you use your teeth to bite the bread?" Alice asked frantically as I nodded.

"And doesn't your teeth have venom?" Rosalie bit her lip and I ran down the hall and the stairs and Bella was about to bite off the bread when I yelled "NO!" and pushed her to the floor as a human would have, not too strong to hurt her and not to light to not hurt her and I slid to the side, hitting the flooring to raise my piano as she fell on top of me. She was shocked for a minute, until she looked down and giggled.

"Edward…" she sighed and leaned her head against my chest. I carried her bridal style and looked for the bread.

"Bella? Where's the bread?" I asked.

"I ate it." She sighed and closed her eyes. I stiffened and tensed.

She started screaming and thrashing, saying their was fire in her esophagus and I was panicking, running around the room. Then she stopped, then started to giggle.

"Did you really Bella?" I asked frantically.

She opened one eye to look at me and grinned sheepishly. "No, Alice and I just planned the whole thing." She giggled and jumped off me running away. _So that's why there was bread in the fridge! Alice planned the whole thing!_ I watched Bella's figure run away and grinned. "Oh no, you don't!" and I ran and was by her side when she turned left and closed the door. She was in my room.

"Bella…" I said, knocking on the door. I didn't want to knock my own door down.

"No!" she yelled, giggling madly.

I began to pick lock my door and it opened up. I looked around for Bella, spotting her hair behind the bed. Sneakily, I crept up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Boo." She screamed and fell on the floor as I laughed. She glared at me and started to walk to the door. NO! NO! MY BELLA IS LEAVING ME!

"BELLSIE! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M SORRY!" I yelled running after her when she stopped, her hand at the doorknob. Suddenly, she turned around and tackled me, forgetting how hard my skin was, but she managed to let me fall to the floor. She started slapping me everywhere, yes people, _slapping_ and I raised an eyebrow.

"Bella? Why are you slapping me?" I rolled my eyes.

She pouted and stopped, sitting on my stomach as I raised my neck to look at her.

"YOU CALLED ME BELLSIE!" she yelled.

"But you call me Eddie, love," I chuckled. "I think it's fair."

She pouted and gave me a puppy-dog look. I tried to avert my eyes from the cuteness but she just leaned in closer. "Pleaaaase stop calling me that, Eddie." She battered her eyelashes and I froze in place.

I decided to dazzle her, too, this was getting unfair. I leaned in a gazed into her eyes intently, she stopped breathing. "Pleaaaase stop calling me Eddie, Bellsie?" I grinned, flashing my teeth at her. Her heartbeat picked up and she closed her eyes, sighing in defeat. Hah! Edward 1, Bella 0.

"Fine…" then I chuckled leaning in to kiss her when she put her finger in between our mouths and giggled. "No kissing, that's the exception."

"But…But.." she giggled, leaning in but just blew across my lips and I muttered intelligibly. She laughed and stood up and walked to the door, "Come downstairs, let's continue truth or dare." She slammed the door and I stomped my foot childishly. NO KISSING? HOW DARE SHE!! MY LITTLE BELLSIE SAY NO KISSING?! I started to wail out my frustration and heard my family laughing below me as Bella told them what happened.

I went downstairs, still sobbing tearlessly and opened the door slowly, slouching and looked up at my family and Bella who instantly stopped laughing.

"No kissing…" I muttered and they all started to laugh again.

I sat down next to Bella who grinned at me as I pouted, she looked frightened for a minute, but then shook her head and placed a hand on my shoulder. Edward 1 Bella 1… "So who's turn is it?"

"Bella's… I already told Jasper to let himself be filled with tons of emotions at a time. He told Emmett to trash his own jeep and Emmett told me to kiss him…" Rosalie sighed in a dreamlike place and Alice and Jasper shuddered.

"You're so lucky you weren't here to see that." She shuddered again.

"Fine, then, Umm…Edward, Truth or Dare?" I looked up at her, then looked down, mumbling 'truth' and started to sulk again. Bella's lip was quivering as she bit it down.

"Did you have a relationship with anyone before me?" she asked, really curious. I decided to get back at her. I looked up to her, smiled and nodded. "Yes."

She gasped and so did my family.

"But didn't you—OW!" Emmett rubbed his head at the place Alice hit him with her fist with, "_He's getting back at her you idiot!"___she whispered for ears only vampires could hear.

Bella looked at Alice questioningly but then shrugged it off, looking at me again.

"Her name was Tanya and she was very beautiful." I lied, Oh how wrong I am. Tanya didn't show any interest to me at all. No one was as beautiful as Bella. I saw Bella's face scrunch up and knew jealousy was attacking her, because suddenly, Jasper blurted out, "WHY DOES EMMETT GET TO KISS ROSALIE IN DARES? WHY DON'T YOU LET ME KISS YOU? IT'S UNFAIR! JEALOUS JASPER WANT KISSY KISS!!" Jasper wailed and Alice stared at him. Bella's jealousy must be really strong…

"EMMETT GETS KISS WHEVER HE WANTS! ROSALIE GETS KISS WHENEVER SHE WANTS! WHY IS IT WHEN JASPER WANTS KISS, YOU NO GIVE IT TO HIM! WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?" he wailed and sobbed tearlessly on the floor as Alice tried to sooth him.

"So she was pretty huh?" Bella said through gritted teeth.

"Yup…"

"And do you still like her?" she asked again.

I decided to have a little fun with Bella. "Yup…" I lied.

She smiled, which surprised me a lot, but Jasper continued to wail out, "ALICE I WANT KISS NOW! SEE?! YOU NO GIVE ME KISS! YOU SEE! YOU MEAN! MEAN MEAN MEAN MEAN MEAN MEAN!!" Alice was biting her lip brushing Jasper's face with her hand and saying "shhh, shhh" I looked at Bella, who was still smiling.

Then she said something that broke my heart. "Oh, Ok then. We're over." She said, walking up and going to the door. My family went "Ooooooooooooo!!" and Emmett yelled "Someone just dumped little Eddie!"

"NO! BELLA! BELLA! I WAS JUST LYING! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I LOVE! DON'T GO! DON'T GO MY LOVE! I LOVE YOU!" I said, crawling carelessly up to Bella and reaching for her hand.

She turned around and said "Edward 1, Bella 2…"

My family laughed and I glared at her as she laughed along with the rest of them.

"Evil people…." I glared.

"Little Eddie was Punk'd baaaaad by little Bellsie!" Emmett snickered.

"Oh! And Little Emmy is going to die for trashing my Volvo later…" I growled and he stiffened and squeaked a "sorry" and Rosalie's eyes just widened in fear.

Bella giggled and knelt beside me. "Did you really just dump me?" I asked, my eyes boring into hers. She giggled again and shook her head. "Just part of the lie, love," and she took my face in her hands and brought her lips to mine.

**A/N: Soooo, what do you think? If only you could click that little purple-ish blue-ish button down there that says 'GO' I would be sooo happy. XD This One-Shot was fun making. :)**


End file.
